1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a model gun in the type of revolver, and more particularly, is directed to improvements in a model gun of the revolver type, which has a cylindrical member containing a plurality of bullet holding chambers which are arranged around a central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals and each of which holds a sham bullet therein, and provided on a frame member between a barrel fixed to the frame member and a hammer attached rotatably to the frame member. The bullet holding chambers are revolved around the central axis of the cylindrical member in accordance with movements of a trigger so that one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel and the sham bullet in the bullet holding chamber facing the rear end portion of the barrel structure is able to be shot through the barrel with gas pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A model gun by which a sham bullet made of plastics or the like is shot with gas pressure is made to imitate a real gun in not only its color and shape but also its apparent operations. As one of these model guns, there has been proposed such a type as to be made to imitate a real gun of the revolver type, namely, a model gun in the type of revolver. In the model gun of the revolver type, a cylindrical movable member which is provided between a barrel and a hammer and in which a plurality of bullet holding chambers each holding a sham bullet therein are arranged around a central axis of the cylindrical movable member at predetermined angular intervals is revolved on the central axis thereof in accordance with movements of a trigger so that one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel structure. The sham bullets put respectively in the bullet holding chambers which are provided in the cylindrical movable member are successively shot one by one with gas pressure which acts on the sham bullet in the bullet holding chamber in synchronism with the revolution of the cylindrical movable member on the central axis thereof.
As for the model gun of the revolver type in which gas pressure is utilized for shooting, it has been proposed to make such an arrangement that a cylindrical movable member which is provided with a plurality of pits arranged at predetermined intervals, into each of which a cartridge containing sham bullets is inserted, so as to form a magazine, is positioned between a barrel structure and a hammer, as shown in, for example, Japanese utility model publication No.07-29435. According to the arrangement thus proposed, a plurality of bullet holding chambers in each of which the sham bullet is put are formed substantially with the cartridges inserted into the pits, respectively, in the cylindrical movable member. The sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber is shot with air pressure (gas pressure) supplied to the bullet holding chamber through a relatively slender and long tube from an air pump (a pressure accumulating chamber) provided in a grip.
It has been also proposed to make another arrangement that a cylindrical member in which a pressure accumulating chamber which is charged with liquefied gas, a gas leading passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber, a gas releasing valve, and a plurality of bullet holding chambers in each of which a sham bullet is put and which are arranged at predetermined intervals, are provided, is positioned between a barrel and a hammer, as shown on pages 52 to 56, March 2000 of the monthly magazine: ┌GEKKAN ARMS MAGAZINE┘, published on Mar. 1, 2000 by KABUSHIKIGAISYA HOBBY JAPAN in Japan. According to this another arrangement thus proposed, each of the sham bullets put respectively in the bullet holding chambers provided in the cylindrical member is shot with gas pressure released through the gas releasing valve and the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the cylindrical member.
In the model gun of the revolver type in which the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber provided in the cylindrical movable member is shot with the gas pressure supplied to the bullet holding chamber from the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the grip as mentioned above, the revolution of the cylindrical movable member on the central axis thereof for causing one of the bullet holding chambers to move into the highest position substantially on a central axis of the barrel structure is carried out in synchronism with the rotary movement of the hammer to a cocked position from an initial position. A nozzle at the end of the relatively slender and long tube extending from the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the grip is moved to come into contact with a rear opening of the bullet holding chamber placed at the highest position when the trigger is pulled. Then, a piston in the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the grip operates to release the gas pressure through the tube from the pressure accumulating chamber and then cause the gas pressure to blow off through the nozzle at the end of the relatively slender and long tube in synchronism with the rotary movement of the hammer to the initial position from the cocked position.
Accordingly, when the trigger is pulled and thereby the hammer is rotated to return to the initial position from the cocked position after the hammer has been moved into the cocking position from the initial position, the gas pressure blowing off through the nozzle at the end of the relatively slender and long tube acts on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber placed at the highest position to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel structure so that the sham bullet is shot with the gas pressure through the barrel structure from the bullet holding chamber placed at the highest position.
In the model gun of the revolver type in which the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber provided in the cylindrical member is shot with the gas pressure supplied to the bullet holding chamber from the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the cylindrical member as mentioned also above, the cylindrical member is provided at a fixed position on a frame member. The cylindrical member has a dual structure comprising a fixed portion which is fixed on the frame member and a revolving portion which surrounds the fixed portion in such a manner as to be able to revolve around the central axis of the cylindrical member. The fixed member is provided therein with the pressure accumulating chamber, the gas leading passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber and the gas releasing valve operative to open and close selectively the gas leading passage. The revolving portion is provided therein with the bullet holding chambers arranged around the central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals.
When the hammer is manually rotated to move into a predetermined position from an initial position, the revolving portion of the cylindrical member is revolved on the central axis of the cylindrical member with rotary movement of a trigger caused by the rotary movement of the hammer so that one of the bullet holding chambers is connected with the gas leading passage provided in the fixed portion and is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel. Then, when the hammer which has been moved into the predetermined position by manual operation is rotated to return to the initial position from the predetermined position, the gas releasing valve provided in the fixed portion of the cylindrical member is moved to control the gas leading passage to be open from closed in accordance with the movement of the trigger. As a result, the gas pressure is supplied to the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel through the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the fixed portion of the cylindrical member so that the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel is shot through the barrel with the gas pressure.
In the previously proposed model gun of the revolver type which has the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the grip, the cylindrical movable member is provided therein only with the plural bullet holding chambers and therefore can be revolved on the central axis thereof in its entirety. This means that the cylindrical movable member can be supported by a swinging support member mounted rotatably on the frame member to be mounted on the frame member between the barrel and the hammer and detached from the frame member to take a swung out position selectively. Accordingly, with the cylindrical movable member detached from the frame member to take the swung out position, the bullet holding chambers provided in the cylindrical movable member are easily loaded with the sham bullets.
However, since the bullet holding chamber which is positioned to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel is supplied with the gas pressure through the relatively slender and long tube from the pressure accumulating chamber, the gas pressure acting on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel is so reduced that it is likely hard to shoot the sham bullet with enough power and initial velocity. This problem causes a user who want to enjoy the model gun to feel dissatisfied.
In the meanwhile, with the previously proposed model gun of the revolver type which has the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the cylindrical member, the gas leading passage which is provided, together with the pressure accumulating chamber and the gas releasing valve, in the fixed portion of the cylindrical member for leading the gas pressure from the pressure accumulating chamber to the bullet holding chamber which is positioned to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel, is relatively short and therefore it is possible to cause the gas pressure to act on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel without reduction in pressure.
However, as for the previously proposed model gun of the revolver type which has the pressure accumulating chamber provided in the cylindrical member, there are the following disadvantages resulting from the fact that the cylindrical member has the dual structure comprising the fixed portion, which is fixed on the frame member and provided therein with the pressure accumulating chamber, the gas leading passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber and the gas releasing valve operative to open and close selectively the gas leading passage, and the revolving portion, which surrounds the fixed portion in such a manner as to be able to revolve around the central axis of the cylindrical member and is provided therein with the bullet holding chambers arranged around the central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals.
That is, when the sham bullet is shot through the barrel from the bullet holding chamber, the revolving portion of the cylindrical member is so revolved as to move one of the bullet holding chambers which contains the sham bullet into a position facing closely a front end portion of the gas leading passage provided in the fixed portion of the cylindrical member and then the gas pressure is supplied to the bullet holding chamber facing closely the front end portion of the gas leading passage through the gas releasing valve and the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating chamber. Under such a situation, with the gas leading passage and the bullet holding chamber containing the sham bullet, which are separated from each other so as to be able to have mutual movements, the gas pressure is supplied to the bullet holding chamber from the gas leading passage.
Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent a gas leak between the front end portion of the gas leading passage and the bullet holding chamber facing closely the front end portion of the gas leading passage. It is not easy at all to prevent effectively such a gas leak and an appropriate sealing structure is required to be provided between the front end portion of the gas leading passage and the bullet holding chamber facing closely the front end portion of the gas leading passage. This means that the cylindrical member is required to have the appropriate sealing structure provided between the front end portion of the gas leading passage and the bullet holding chamber facing closely the front end portion of the gas leading passage in addition to the dual structure comprising the fixed portion and the revolving portion and therefore the construction of the cylindrical member is extremely complicated.
Further, since the fixed portion of the cylindrical member is fixed on the frame member, the cylindrical member can not be revolved on the central axis thereof in its entirety and in addition can not be detached from the frame member to take a swung out position. Consequently, it is impossible to load easily the bullet holding chambers provided in the cylindrical member with the sham bullets with the cylindrical member detached from the frame member to take the swung out position. Such a model gun is inferior in imitativeness to the real gun of the revolver type.
Besides, as for the model gun utilizing the gas pressure for shooting the sham bullet as described above, the gas releasing valve for controlling the gas leading passage is usually operated with blow by the hammer and it is prohibited to set a portion suffering the blow by hammer on the central axis of the barrel.
Accordingly, it has been desired such a model gun of the revolver type that a cylindrical member which contains a plurality of bullet holding chambers and is operative to revolve on its central axis in its entirety for positioning one of the bullet holding chambers so as to face closely a rear end portion of a barrel, further operative to cause gas pressure from a pressure accumulating chamber to act on a sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel with enough pressure value without a specific sealing structure between each of the bullet holding chambers and gas leading passage for leading the gas pressure from the pressure accumulating chamber, and is able to be mounted detachably on a frame member and detached from the frame member to take a swung out position selectively. In addition, the model gun of the revolver type thus desired is also required as occasion demands to have a portion suffering blow by a hammer and positioned out of a central axis of a barrel. However, there has not been previously proposed any model gun of the revolver type which meets the conditions mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a model gun in the type of revolver, in which a cylindrical member containing a plurality of bullet holding chambers which are arranged around a central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals and each of which holds a sham bullet therein, is provided on a frame member between a barrel fixed to the frame member and a hammer attached rotatably to the frame member in such a manner that the bullet holding chambers are revolved around the central axis of the cylindrical member in accordance with movements of a trigger so that one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel and the sham bullet in the bullet holding chamber facing the rear end portion of the barrel is able to be shot through the barrel with gas pressure, and which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages encountered with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a model gun in the type of revolver, in which a cylindrical member containing a plurality of bullet holding chambers which are arranged around a central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals and each of which holds a sham bullet therein, is provided on a frame member between a barrel fixed to the frame member and a hammer attached rotatably to the frame member in such a manner that the bullet holding chambers are revolved around the central axis of the cylindrical member in accordance with movements of a trigger so that one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel and the sham bullet in the bullet holding chamber facing the rear end portion of the barrel is able to be shot through the barrel with gas pressure, and in which the cylindrical member is operative to revolve on the central axis thereof in its entirety for positioning one of the bullet holding chambers so as to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel, further operative to cause gas pressure from a pressure accumulating chamber to act on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel with enough pressure value without a specific sealing structure between each of the bullet holding chambers and a gas leading passage for leading the gas pressure from the pressure accumulating chamber, and is able to be mounted detachably on the frame member and detached from the frame member to take a swung out position selectively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a model gun in the type of revolver, in which a cylindrical member containing a plurality of bullet holding chambers which are arranged around a central axis of the cylindrical member at predetermined angular intervals and each of which holds a sham bullet therein, is provided on a frame member between a barrel fixed to the frame member and a hammer attached rotatably to the frame member in such a manner that the bullet holding chambers are revolved around the central axis of the cylindrical member in accordance with movements of a trigger so that one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel and the sham bullet in the bullet holding chamber facing the rear end portion of the barrel is able to be shot through the barrel with gas pressure, and in which the cylindrical member is operative to revolve on the central axis thereof in its entirety for positioning one of the bullet holding chambers so as to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel, further operative to cause gas pressure from a pressure accumulating chamber to act on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel with enough pressure value without a specific sealing structure between each of the bullet holding chambers and a gas leading passage for leading the gas pressure from the pressure accumulating chamber, and is able to be mounted detachably on the frame member and detached from the frame member to take a swung out position selectively, and a portion suffering blow by the hammer is positioned out of a central axis of the barrel.
According to the present invention, there is provided a model gun in the type of revolver, which comprises a frame member to which a barrel is fixed and a hammer is rotatably attached, a cylindrical movable member containing a pressure accumulating chamber for accumulating gas pressure, a plurality of bullet holding chambers arranged around a central axis to the cylindrical movable member at predetermined angular intervals for holding sham bullets respectively, a plurality of gas leading passages connected with the bullet holding chambers respectively, and a plurality of valves each operative to cause one of the gas leading passages to open into the pressure accumulating chamber in response to movement of the hammer, and selectively mounted detachably on the frame member between the barrel and the hammer, a control mechanism operative to keep the cylindrical movable member mounted detachably on the frame member in a locked condition wherein one of the bullet holding chambers is positioned to face closely a rear end portion of the barrel and to release the cylindrical movable member mounted detachably on the frame member from the locked condition so as to be revolved on a central axis thereof selectively in response to positions of a trigger, a driving mechanism operative to cause the cylindrical movable member mounted detachably on the frame member and released from the locked condition to revolve on the central axis thereof in accordance with movement of the trigger and a supporting member attached rotatably to the frame member for supporting the cylindrical movable member so as to be mounted detachably on the frame member and detached from the frame member to take a swung out position selectively.
In one embodiment of model gun according to the present invention, when the trigger is pulled in the situation wherein the cylindrical movable member supported by the supporting member is mounted detachably on the frame member, the cylindrical movable member commences to be revolved on the central axis thereof by the driving mechanism and the hammer commences to rotate from its initial position.
Then, after the cylindrical movable member ceases to revolve, the hammer rotates to strike a blow at a portion for suffering the blow by the hammer and return to the initial position. With this blow by the hammer, one of the valves in the cylindrical movable member, which corresponds to the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel, operates to cause the corresponding gas leading passage to open into the pressure accumulating chamber. The portion for suffering the blow by the hammer is positioned out of a central axis of the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel.
Further, the pressure accumulating chamber, the bullet holding chambers and the gas leading passages are formed to be fixed in the cylindrical movable member and the valves are constituted with a plurality of opening and closing valves provided to correspond to the gas leading passages, respectively.
In another embodiment of model gun according to the present invention, the pressure accumulating chamber is formed to be fixed in the cylindrical movable member and the valves are constituted with a plurality of movable valves each containing the bullet holding chamber and the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber and provided to be movable in the cylindrical movable member. The movable valve containing the bullet holding chamber and the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber is operative to take selectively a gas shutting off position for removing the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating-chamber and a gas introducing position for causing the gas leading passage to open into the pressure accumulating chamber.
In the model gun thus constituted in accordance with the present invention, under a condition wherein the cylindrical movable member supported by the supporting member attached rotatably to the frame member is mounted detachably on the frame member, a manual operation to the trigger is started. The cylindrical movable member kept in the locked condition is released from the locked condition by the control mechanism to be revolved on the central axis thereof by the driving mechanism in response to the manual operation to the trigger. After that, the cylindrical movable member is caused to stop revolving and put again in the locked condition by the control mechanism so that one of the bullet holding chambers provided in the cylindrical movable member is positioned to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel. Then, the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel is caused by the corresponding valve to open into the pressure accumulating chamber, so that gas pressure is supplied to the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel through the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating chamber to act on the sham bullet put in that bullet holding chamber and therefore the bullet is shot through the barrel with the gas pressure.
As described above, the cylindrical movable member which is supported by the supporting member attached rotatably to the frame member so as to be mounted detachably on the frame member and detached from the frame member to take the swung out position selectively is structured to contain the pressure accumulating chamber, the bullet holding chambers, the gas leading passages connected with the bullet holding chambers respectively and the valves corresponding to the gas leading passages respectively without a dual structure comprising fixed and revolving portions, and is able to be revolved in its entirety on the central axis thereof. Further, the gas pressure is supplied to the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel through the gas leading passage which is formed to be relatively short from the pressure accumulating chamber with a relatively simplified structure without a specific sealing structure between each of the bullet holding chambers and gas leading passage in the cylindrical movable member. Accordingly, the gas pressure supplied to the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel acts on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber with enough pressure value.
In addition, the cylindrical movable member is able to be moved smoothly from a mounted position on the frame member to the swung out position or from the swung out position to the mounted position on the frame member by the supporting member rotating to the frame member. Consequently, it is possible to load easily the bullet holding chambers provided in the cylindrical movable member with the sham bullets with the cylindrical member surely detached from the frame member to take the swung out position.
In one embodiment of model gun constituted in accordance with the present invention, the revolution of the cylindrical movable member on the central axis thereof caused by the driving mechanism and the rotation of the hammer from the initial position are carried out in response to the manual operation to the trigger and then the cylindrical movable member is caused to stop revolving just before the hammer strikes the blow at the portion for suffering the blow by the hammer and turns its rotating direction to return to the initial position. When the hammer strikes the blow at the portion for suffering the blow by the hammer and returns to the initial position, the valve which corresponds to the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel operates to cause the corresponding gas leading passage to open into the pressure accumulating chamber in response to the blow by the hammer.
In this case, since the revolution of the cylindrical movable member on the central axis thereof for positioning one of the bullet holding chambers to face closely the rear end portion of the barrel, the rotation of the hammer from the initial position and another rotation of the hammer to return to the initial position are carried out by means of the manual operation to the trigger, the sham bullets put in the bullet holding chambers respectively in the cylindrical movable member are successively shot one by one with the gas pressure supplied from the pressure accumulating chamber when the trigger is manually operated repeatedly.
The portion for suffering the blow by the hammer is positioned out of the central axis of the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel and the central axis of the bullet holding chamber facing closely the rear end portion of the barrel is substantially coincident with a central axis of the barrel. Accordingly, the portion for suffering the blow by the hammer is substantially positioned out of the central axis of the barrel.
Each of the opening and closing valves corresponding respectively to the gas leading passages which are fixed, together with the pressure accumulating chamber and the bullet holding chambers, to the cylindrical movable member is provided in the cylindrical movable member to move with the blow by the hammer at the portion for suffering the blow by the hammer.
In another embodiment of model gun constituted in accordance with the present invention, each of the movable valves, which is formed to contain the bullet holding chamber and the gas leading passage connected with the bullet holding chamber, is provided to be movable in the cylindrical movable member to which the pressure accumulating chamber is fixed so as to remove the gas leading passage from the pressure accumulating chamber and to cause the gas leading passage to open into the pressure accumulating chamber selectively.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.